1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer and, more particularly, to a portable direct-current sprayer.
2. Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,669, there is disclosed a portable misting device 100 including a housing 102 and a compartment 119 put in the housing 102. The compartment 119 is shut by a sidewall 137. A bracket 123 is secured to the sidewall 137 by screws. A battery 128 is put on the bracket 123. A filter 110 and a pump 114 are attached to a side of the bracket 123 while an accumulator 116 is attached to an opposite side of the bracket 123. A hose 108 is inserted through an orifice 141 defined in the sidewall 137. A switch 131 is put in an orifice 143 defined in the sidewall 137. A switch 170 is put in an orifice 145 defined in the sidewall 137. The misting device 100 can be used in various occasions.
Several problems have been encountered in the use of the portable misting device 100. For maintenance or repair, the sidewall 137 must be moved from the housing 102. However, carrying the filter 110, the pump 114 and the accumulator 116, the sidewall 137 is heavy, and it is hard to handle the sidewall 137. Moreover, the housing 102 is weak for not using any integrated element between two portions thereof of the housing 102 between which the compartment 119 is defined.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.